1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transformer; and, more particularly, to a transformer capable of driving a plurality of lamps with one transformer by increasing the number of outer bobbins wrapping an outer circumferential surface of an inner bobbin wound by a coil and the number of output terminals by winding other coils around the outer bobbins.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, with the development of information industries, display devices have also made rapid development. LCDs (Liquid Crystal Displays) among the display devices have been widely used because they can be reduced in weight, thickness, and power consumption. Each of the LCDs includes a backlight unit for generating light and a liquid crystal panel for displaying an image by using the light.
The backlight unit consists of a light source for generating the light, an inverter circuit unit for driving the light source, an optical member for uniformly supplying the light to the liquid crystal panel, and so on. Herein, the inverter circuit unit is provided with a transformer for generating an AC high-voltage to drive the light source after receiving an AC low-voltage.
Meanwhile, the display devices gradually increase in size, but internal circuits and parts employed for the display devices have been developed in such a manner as to be increasingly miniaturized. Furthermore, due to intensifying price competition for the display devices, an effort to reduce the number of parts and a unit cost continues to be made.
However, a general transformer includes one or two output terminals for one transformer. Herein, the output terminals output driving power by being electrically connected to one lamp, wherein in the case where as the display device increase in size, the number of lamps needs to increase, there is no alternative but to increase the number of transformers according to the number of lamps, which results in a rise of the cost of the display device employing the transformer and in addition, increases the volume occupied by the transformer in the display device.